User talk:Maslab/Archive 2
can he meet any Can Jim meet any Spartan III?Itzia-D102,Peec,X,Zero?--The cheif 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) why WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The cheif 00:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) still i need someone to do some dangerous test on Jim and the CF mk 1.--The cheif 00:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) maslab First of:You challenged me.Second:I physically can't do them in halo 3 it requires someone to shot hornet missiles and Scorpion Tank shells at me and assassinate me and all that other stuff.Oh and i accept your challenge.--The cheif 00:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) come on you won't help your good Spartan pal Jim you do remember?You and Fleet Admiral Colin created me and the Spartan VIIIs,we are your family...--The cheif 01:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ok Well Maslab i can do that but there is one problem about 200 Spartans...i need to make 200 Spartans.--The cheif 22:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) K so when will we be using TTR rounds.--The cheif 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok.--The cheif 22:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Admiral!!! Admiral Maslab I have found covenant outpost as well as...the flood sure i need back up to stop the covenant here and the flood.Oh i might have forgotten to tell you that there assembling a MASSIVE FLEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help please.--The cheif 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me! Well EXCUSE ME!!!I thought it was important to tell you that the covenant are amassing a fleet so HUGE it is 30 times bigger than the fleet witnessed by Cortana and the Master Chief on Installation 05 which was until now the largest covenant fleet ever seen.Oh and there is still the flood.--The cheif 20:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) STFU Cheif. By the way, you spelled "Chief" wrong.--Kamikaz 20:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) MASLAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have something important...the forerunners built the great pyramids of Giza!!!I know this because ...well first i saw it on youtube but it was real not some made up thing and it said that the great pyramids are bigger,better constructed,and have no hieroglyphics on them,and are completely un-Egyptian.--The cheif 23:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oi thar Hey, sorry to bother you. Just felt like feeding the fire, just so you can own more epicly. Sorry if he actually makes changes and makes your attempts for an epic victory harder. xD Hey! AAO suprise Okay, I'm gonna give you a Christmas gift...even if it won't be ready by then, but anyway, I shall make a trailer on the AAO universe. Yes, its not what you were expecting, but w/e. =P Pass on any input, ideas, or whatever to me, because I only have 27 seconds out of a minute and 9 seconds planned. xD Sockpuppet My page is canon-friendly. My page, Scot-113, is canon-friendly. How is "mysterious disappearance" not canon friendly? And if you've ever read the Headhunter article or Halo: Evolutions, you'd know what a Headhunter is. So again, no good reasons for User:SPARTAN-118 to put a NCF banner. Can you please remove it or tell me what is still wrong? Thanks. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, I've been looking at some other admins' talk pages, and SPARTAN-118 has been putting the NCF banner a lot, and sometimes not even putting a reason for it. Please look in to it. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Is my page canon friendly now? - Scot, the 113 Spartan Caliber Era Absence Hey Maslab, sorry for being gone so long. I'll probably be gone for a bit longer though. Just letting you know. --~One Step Closer~ 10:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Explain Since no Spartan ever reached Corporal, and the Spartan IIIs are in Navy, why is Ash is a Private. - Scot 113 20:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :"While the Spartan-IIIs of Alpha and Beta Companies "graduated" into the UNSC Navy, as Ash holds the UNSC Marine Corps rank of Private, it is possible that Gamma Company "graduated" into the Marine Corps. However, since the other members of his squad held the rank of Petty Officer Third Class (the equivalent of a Corporal in the Marine Corps), it is assumed the rank was a mistake." :―Halopedia :Yes, I saw that. And I saw the word "assumed". - Scot 113 20:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just put Petty Officer Third Class instead. Sorry for any trouble. - Scot 113 20:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah your right. I'll just put Petty Officer Third Class instead. Sorry for any trouble. - Scot 113 20:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) AAO I would like to be part of Agaisnst All Odds Project or whatever. Can I? Return Time I don't have a connection of my own right now, but I'll probably getting one within the next 4-5 weeks. I'll start back up on my AAO story on Microsoft Word in the meantime. ~One Step Closer~ 09:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) May I do Dragoon Team? Thanks for doing this. *Sigh* It'll take a while for this to actually get going. Thanks. Nah not right now, I just need to finish the Saulosian article and minor stuff. I foresee only me doing this haha. Back Temporarily As the name suggests, I'm back for a short time. I've editted some more on Ziglak and I'm almost done with the first part of my story. I'll send you a copy when I'm done, which should be today some time close to now. ~One Step Closer~ 06:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help Please I've got it, but where should I post it? ~One Step Closer~ 07:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I admit, I kind of want Nada 'Akam as a soldier in AAO. One reason is because I want use of }} Appreciation Hey Maslab, I've been reading your 2 part Phoenix story, and I just wish to congradulate hyou on a damn fine read, even for a work in progeress it has me hooked. Wr1ghty 01:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for spellgni im slightly drunk. ? Invite What the heck is Redwall? Spike Ambrose 17:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! The sneaky 'Goose and I Me, Myself, I, Myself, Me, I, I, Me, Myself, Myself, Me, Me, Me, I, Myself and the word Laser Maslab I changed it so it say's that no Spartan VIII died on there first mission against the covenant and the UNSC has claimed more than 90'000 worlds and that is because i like it when things don't end so in my universe the galaxy keeps getting bigger so the UNSC never runs out of colony worlds and about there being to many canadites ONI injects pregnant women with a drug so the baby will have the Spartan gene as i like to call it. and please unblock me i promise to try not to bug you every time you come online but i get lonly.The cheif 02:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) maslab It's a deal and why are so many off your stories for the Vadam legacies blank.The cheif 02:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Maslab I will even let you make as many Spartan VIII's as you would like if you want to if not ok.Oh and please forgive me i get lonly.The cheif 02:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) so will you unblock me please.The cheif 02:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) hey maslab Why are some of your stories blank but don't have the page does not exist thimg like Vadam legacies:Blood Brothers and i'm gonna say you havn't unblocked me yet.The cheif 23:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for telling me and even though they haven't been written yet they will most likly be great stories like the rest of your work.The cheif 23:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Attitude? You appear to be under the presumption that I'm angrily trying to stop people from editing my pages. o.O;; The 'full' chain of messages is as follows: I think you're over reacting, and based on the fact that there are several other pages with similar 'warnings' put on them, it's probably unwarranted. But, as of 20:38, 30 January 2010, I had edited the 'warning' to be as follows: Given that LOMI was the last person to edit the page and he didn't touch it, I doubt that such a message is against any of the rules, though if you would like to argue it I would hardly stop you. My responding message was intended to be a teasing "Yeah, you're right, but it's my article and I'm not breaking rules, but I'll take your opinion into account." ... In a COMPLETE AND TOTAL aside... AAO looks pretty nice <.<;; Chim 20:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The threat is for messing with my stuff. Most people give warnings with an "or such and such will happen to you" and originally the warning had execution listed, and Jente 'Trohim's actually had you being disemboweled and dragged through the city by your entrails as the punishment listed (before I promptly removed it because I like editing here and don't want to be banned); I removed the specifics for various reasons, but still occasionally refer to them when chatting with my buddy Vice. Since he wrote the warnings ^^;; I tend to forget when a joke probably hasn't circulated XD;; Chim 05:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll bite. First off, that was to Ajax, not you. Second, I am trying to make reparations to the aftermath of our argument. And third, I don't think that you know me all that well, although you might have gotten a bad impression of me these last few weeks. So, let's just cast this aside and start over, OK? Now, about that "community project" you were talking about. I might be interested, if I knew what it was about. Regards, Spike Ambrose 23:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) alright OK. Thanks. So, we cool now? Spike Ambrose 23:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thanx Alright. Now, I know that you may not have much power over him, but please try to keep SPARTAN-118 in check. May I remind you that he was the one that initially set me off, and I don't like getting that way. Thank you. Spike Ambrose 00:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Much Appreciated Thanks for the offer, and I gladly accept. Just give me a direction, a loose outline of what you want, some goals and info, and I should be able to get something for you. Even if its just a small portion of the timeline, I'll still need data to start. Orders? ~GunnerXtremis~ 06:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC)